My dinner with Jabba
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Set after "Princess in gold". Jabba executes a Rebel leader and has dinner with Leia, and later has a night to remember...rated M for nudity and sex.


**MY DINNER WITH JABBA: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter one: an execution of rebels**

**Just a one-shot when Leia has dinner with her master…but with a sexual edge to it. Takes place a month after the events of "Princess in gold". Rated M for nudity and sexual acts.**

Leia spun around in the palace as the drunken patrons laughed and groped her, feeling disgusted and humiliated at her current predicament as a sex slave. The woman was dressed only in a white dancer's bikini, an outfit the Jabba had made for her tonight. The bra top was pure white with a gold harness frame to restrain her bosom, with nipples molded onto it and little frills around the frame that swirled whenever she moved. The panty was thankfully at least a full thong as opposed to the skirts with nothing beneath them, although it had distasteful little strips of cloth that acted as a 'skirt' dotted with little bells that jingled whenever she moved. The front was a perfect replica of a woman's vulva, every detail from the lips of the vulva to the curve of her vaginal lips. The footwear was leather high-heels in white, with distasteful gold decorations that made her look like a stripper dressed like a female Nerf herder. Leia's original bikini was in a glass case by the throne, to keep it in a place of honor as her most valuable outfit.

"Good, do that again!" Jabba demanded as Leia nodded to her master and silently began another dance. "So elegant, my lovely princess…"

Leia sighed as the Max Rebo band burst into another song, the obnoxious pop music deafening her as she spun and danced. Her hair, restrained in a long phallic braid, whipped around wildly as she thrust her chest outwards. Leia's breasts were thrust out towards the crowd as her sweaty body glistened in the light, her makeup and state of undress making her appear as a whore to the patrons. She felt males and females alike touching her, groping her and spanking her barely-covered rear as she danced, her excessive makeup with her face and body making her appear slutty and teasing, as if to be shown off to men was her one and only purpose. Jabba tugged at her chains and pulled her towards the throne as she danced and spun, her skirts swirling and jingling loudly as she moved.

"Come to me." He demanded as Leia quickly ran to the throne, both to appease her master and to relieve the horrible pain on her neck. "Good girl, my sweet little princess. Now, we have some old enemies for you to wish farewell."

Leia bowed before Jabba, turning as the guards walked into the throne room, holding a filthy and naked Mon Mothma and an equally naked Jan Dodonna by leashes with an R2 unit next to them, throwing them onto their knees before the throne. Leia's mind recognized them as her old friends, almost like parents to her, but her slave training told her to stay silent.

"So, you are all that remains of the Rebellion leadership." Jabba said as the crowd laughed at them, surrounding the captured rebels. "It was so easy to lure you here. A little glimmer of hope to find your dear, missing princess Leia. Melina, how much are they worth to the Empire?"

"About 2 million credits each, exalted one. Dead or alive." Melina said as she held both rebels by their chains. "We should sell them immediately. Contact the outpost in Mos Eisley and-"

"Not yet, Melina." Jabba said with a grin as Salacious Crumb cackled like mad. "I want them to see what has happened to their lovely girl. Leia?"

Both Mon Mothma and Jan Dodonna gasped as they looked up at the girl in the white and gold bikini, and then looked her up and down in horror.

"Leia…?" Jan said as he hung his head, his manhood involuntarily going erect at the sight of the young woman in the bikini. "What has he done to you?"

Leia's brainwashed mind was blank as she stared at the naked man and woman before her, strutting in her high-heeled boots. Her white and gold bikini shimmered, the molded nipples and vulva standing out most of all.

"Answer them, my pet." Jabba said as he tugged her chains. "You may speak now."

"The slave you are speaking to is master Jabba's personal pleasure slave, Jan Dodonna and Mon Mothma." Leia said in a flat monotone while not making any eye contact. "This slave has accepted her place as a servant and has taken a new name, Kun'chee. This is a name suited to this slave's current position in the Grand Exalted Master Jabba Desilijic Tiure's palace."

Both rebels looked at Leia in shock as the Gammorean guards held them close by their chains, a look of heartbreak evident in their eyes.

"Leia, please…don't say such things!" Mon Mothma said as her naked body as groped by Gammoreans, falling to her knees in shock. "You can't be only a…a…"

"A vagina." Jabba said with a grin as he stroked Leia's breasts. "A vagina to give pleasure to her master. And she knows it well."

"You bastard!" Dodonna yelled as he charged forward, one of the guards kicking him backwards. "What have you done to her-?!"

Suddenly, Jan felt himself dangling slightly as he slid off the ledge into a pit that had opened with a sudden hiss, dropping towards a frigid pit of machinery. The carbon-freeze pit Jabba had built into the ground to replace his Rancor pit had been activated, and Mon Mothma screamed at the sight of it.

"I have awakened her." Jabba said as he kissed Leia's lovely face, making her moan in pleasure as he fingered her vulva. "All along, what you have seen in only a chrysalis, a shell covering the true whore under the armor of a warrior. This is the true Leia, a slut who needs sex like you need food, isn't that right?"

"Yes, master." Leia sad as she closed her eyes and kissed Jabba, making him spank her bottom with his slimy hands. "Your pet loves your cock. And she loves to drink your juices whenever you ask her to."

"I am bored of these rebels now, too predictable." Jabba said as he snapped his fingers. "Take them to the pit."

"You think you can just control everyone, don't you?!" Jan growled as he was tugged onto the carbon-freeze platform with Mon Mothma. "Even your own son?! Well I have news for you, you son of a bitch, it isn't that simple!"

"Freeze them now, make sure they stay dead." Melina said as she punished Dodonna in the gut, making him double over in pain as Mon was punched in the vulva by a Weequay. "Shoot them now, and-"

"Wait!" Jabba shouted, surprising everyone including Leia.

He narrowed his red eyes and looked at the naked rebels before him, his anger evident.

"What do you know of my son?" Jabba hissed as Leia held his hand.

"We found him dead last month, or what was left of him." Jan spat as the crowd gasped. "Poisoned. Apparently he committed suicide."

Right on cue, the R2 unit transmitted a hologram of Rotta's corpse, making the crowd gasp in horror. Leia's hands flew to her mouth. Her heart broke as she saw the rotting corpse of the Hutt laying in the swamp dead, his body a nest for insects. She sat down in shock, her panty feeling cold against her buttocks.

"You lie!" Jabba growled as he threw a goblet of wine at Jan, smashing it over the old man's head. "You rebels murdered my son, it must be so!"

Jan collapsed, almost unconscious from the goblet striking his head. His bare form was covered in wine as Mon Mothma stood nearby, naked and shivering. Jabba roared loudly, making the crowd shake as he picked up a blaster from his throne and blasted the R2 unit, blowing it to pieces.

"We're sorry." Mon said as her firm breasts heaved with her breath. "We couldn't do anything for him."

"LIARS!" Jabba roared as he slammed his fist down on his armrest, lowering them into the carbon-freeze pit as the cool gases started pumping through the tubes. "SHOOT THEM IN THE GUTS, NOW!"

At his command, two guards blasted Mothma and Dodonna with red bolts of lightning, making both rebels scream as the gases hissed loud enough to drown out their screams of pain and horror. Jabba roared in pain and sobbed loudly as Leia dropped to her knees.

"No…" she moaned as she knelt naked before the carbon-freeze chamber.

Leia had felt so light and happy around Rotta, like she could speak to him freely. Now, he was gone and so was her only friend in the galaxy. She looked up through teary eyes as the frozen bodies were pulled out of the pit with a giant claw, dropped on the ground. Leia studied their bodies, frozen in eternal pain with the release of imminent death denied to them.

"Rest in peace, my only son." Jabba said as he raised a goblet to the air, followed by his court. "Guards, put these rebels up on my wall."

The guards nodded and heaved the large blocks of carbonite onto the walls, hanging them next to the frozen forms of Han, Luke, Lando and Chewbacca. Leia continued sobbing as Jabba stroked her hair.

"There there, my pet. All is done." Jabba said as he stroked her back. "The monsters who took Rotta away are done with now. Be at peace."

"Y…Your pet loved him as she loves you, master." Leia said as she kissed his cold, clammy hand, her gold and white bikini shimmering it the dim light. "Your pet can't believe he is dead."

Jabba looked down and stroked her face, making Leia's expression fall.

"Then we must celebrate his life." He said as he clapped his fat hands. "Bring forth the dinner, Porcellus!"

A fat man pushing a couple of trays walked forwards, all manner of foods available to eat. Leia wiped her tears from her eyes along with Jabba's slime, accepting a plate that was handed to her.

"Take off your clothes, princess." Jabba said as two Twi'lek slaves poured him wine, their bodies as bare as his. "Be naked as when you were born, so we may celebrate his life."

"Of course, master." Leia said as she undid her bra and panty, handing them to a slave girl.

She then stepped out of her shoes and stood totally naked before the crowd who whistled and hooted at her. Leia was humiliated at having to appear nude before strangers, but she obeyed her master anyway. She sat down on his tail and looked at the food. Leia bent her head down as she knelt on all fours like a dog, lapping up a bowl full of wine as was usually offered to her. Jabba's tail slithered up to her anus as she ate a bowlful of grapes and pasta, teasing her entrance before plunging in.

"Ooh…!" Leia moaned as she accepted the unlubricated tail in her anus, the pain and pleasure making her feel great as she ate like a dog.

"Do you enjoy the doggy style, my pet?" Jabba said as he thrust deeper into Leia.

"Yes master." Leia said automatically as she ate a mouthful of crickets. "Your pet likes it very much."

There was a time when Leia would scream in pain and anguish and beg him to stop fucking her from behind, but now, Leia loved his cock or tail in her ass, no matter when or where it was. She moaned and humped up and down, her bare breasts heaving as she felt Jabba's tail in her rear, feeling his cold, clammy hands on her hips. She felt Jabba's rage and anguish, and pressed herself into his body in an attempt to pleasure him more.

"What do you want from your pet, master?" Leia asked as she squeezed her hips together.

"Just this, my pet." Jabba said as he plunged deeper and deeper into his slave's anus, making her rectum squeeze him as his crowd guffawed. "The pleasure that distracts me from my son's death."

Leia humped back and forth, making him grunt loudly as she watched the crowd. Two Gammorean guards were spit-roasting Lyn Me, and Beedo was on her knees sucking Bib Fortuna's cock. The girl known as Jess was naked, her blue-white hair whipping back and forth as she danced for Malakil, the former Rancor keeper. Leia felt herself squeezing him tighter and tighter as he fucked her mercilessly, the pain distracting her as she ate a mouthful of living bugs. She felt her master's hands on her breasts, the cold, clammy skin making her nipples stand on end as her insides tightened.

"Oh master…!" Leia gasped as she humped back and forth.

She didn't want to make him come too quickly, although that wasn't a problem as she came twice just from him inside her anus at that very moment. Leia moaned and gasped, her hands pressing against the cold stone floor as she felt herself coming again from being reamed out from behind. Suddenly, Jabba pulled out, creating his giant cock and balls and plunging it into her pussy, holding her bottom in his huge hand.

"I will give you a spectacular dessert when we are finished, my pet." Jabba promised as he kissed her face and pulled the clips out of her hair, making her long, chestnut-colored hair flow freely. "Count on it."

Leia moaned as she was held in one giant hand, her master's cock in her most private orifice. She winced as his huge fingers thrust into her anus, throwing her head back. Her eyes caught the image of Mon Mothma and Jan Dodonna, naked and frozen for eternity with her former friends in a living death. That life was done with. Her life as a sex slave was only just beginning…

**6 hours later…**

"Oooohhhh, master!" Leia cried out as she came for the 55th time that night, her body drained of all the energy the food had given her. "Your pet is coming, and she is coming hard!"

Leia screamed at the top of her lungs as a female pair of lips kissed her own cum-covered ones, the familiar face of Rystall Sant appearing before her. The lovely Theelin woman held her and kissed her hard, her tongue entering her mouth.

"You're lucky, Jabba. She kisses well." Rystall said as she spanked Leia playfully. "Taste her more often. She is delicious."

"Thank you, Miss Sant." Jabba grunted as he pulled out, his cock coated in Leia's sticky cum. "Now princess, on your knees for the dessert I promised."

Leia pulled off of her master's cock and got on her knees, shivering from the 55 orgasms she had 'danced' through tonight. She looked up as her master's cold, clammy hand grabbed her head and pulled it towards his cock, covered in debris and her own juices.

"The dessert shall be your lord's juices, my pet." Jabba said with a grin as he squeezed Leia's cheeks, making her open wide. "Open wide, my pet. Just like you know how."

Leia opened wide, her eyes falling at the promised 'dessert'. She gulped and swallowed hard, disappointed and humiliated at this treatment. She hated when her master tricked her like this, but she had no choice but to follow through.

"Yes master." She said as she took her lord's cock in her mouth, kneeling down and tilting her head back.

Jabba thrust into her throat with all his might, his giant testicles beating against her neck and chin as she deepthroated him. She gagged as she felt them swelling to their zenith with his thick, sticky juices.

"_**The master must be furious over the news." **_Leia thought as she suckled his cock hard._** "He never kissed me, hardly spoke to me…he didn't even spank me like he usually does."**_

She stroked his testicles and grabbed the base of his huge penis, taking it deeper and deeper as she felt Jabba's body convulsing in pleasure. Leia turned slightly as she felt a female body press into hers. It was Rystall, naked and lovely as usual. She kissed Leia and held her tight as she suckled her master's cock.

"Don't be scared, princess." She said as she stroked her firm breasts. "I will be here, every bad day, every nightmare, every step and every…"

Rystall kissed Leia's neck, making her moan as she suckled Jabba's sticky cock harder and harder. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the Theelin woman holding her body close.

"…kiss…along the way." Rystall said as she held Leia close, her body radiating pleasure and warmth.

Leia moaned as Jabba's cold hands grabbed her head, pulling the naked princess onto his cock completely.

"Hold on tight, love." Rystall said as she spooned Leia, her hands upon her friend's breasts. "Here it comes…"

"Da eitha!" Jabba exclaimed as his cock exploded inside of Leia's mouth, filling her cheeks with his juices.

Leia immediately swallowed, taking his sticky cum into her mouth. The taste of the prior meals he had eaten washed down her throat, sliding down her gullet and into her stomach. Leia's stomach was instantly full, and she moaned in appreciation as Jabba pulled out and held his cock in one huge hand, aiming it at the naked slave girl before him.

"Bleccch!" Jabba said in excitement as he spurted his juices all over Leia's naked body, drenching her in a deluge of sticky cum that glued her eyes shut and matted her lovely, loosened hair to her body.

Leia immediately swallowed every ounce of cum in her mouth, licking her lips and shivering as Rystall Sant, also coating in a thick layer of cum, kissed her full on the lips.

"Well, time for me to hit the showers." She said as she stood up and petted Leia on the head in pity. "I hope he lets you use them, too. Goodnight, Leia."

Leia kissed her friend's hand, stumbling slightly as Jabba pulled her chains and tugged her into his slime.

"My lovely pet…" he moaned as he held the naked, cum-covered princess before him. "…my slaves will wash you now before bed."

"Thank you, master." Leia said as Lyn Me, Beedo and Jess walked forwards, naked and holding buckets and sponges.

She accepted that she had to do what her master told her to, but she took pride in knowing she was cared for. As Leia was washed clean by her fellow slave girls, she realized how much better off than them she was. They were easily replaceable, 3rd-class slaves. Leia was a royal princess, a 1st-class slave girl in her prime, sexually inexperienced before Jabba broke her in as a concubine. She was unlikely to be sold or given away permanently, her virginity had been Jabba's to take and her body was his property now. Leia was protected, and all he asked for was her total subjugation. In her current state, she found it a fair trade.

"The hour is late, my pet." Jabba said as he pulled the freshly-cleaned Leia onto his throne, making her stick to his cold skin. "Time to pound the pillow."

Leia lay on top of his tail and a pile of pillows as Salacious Crumb held her buttocks, cackling like mad. She lay down, naked and cleaned, her master's hands holding her chains.

"Goodnight, master." She said as she lay on her back on his tail, holding Salacious Crumb like a stuffed animal.

The court drifted off to sleep, many of them pulling slave girls into the pleasure rooms for a night of humiliation for the girl in question. Leia drifted off to sleep, wondering about her prior life as princess. Fighting, running, never sure whether she'd live to see tomorrow. Was this new life better? No, but it was the only one she had, the only life she knew now. Leia closed her eyes and kissed her lord's tail, the prime source of her pleasure. She knew she was better here than in the rebellion. She knew she was protected. She knew she would live to see the next sunrise…so why was she crying when she closed her eyes? Why was she feeling her heart shattering somewhere in the back of her mind as she lay on the throne, naked and coated in her lord's juices? It was a question that haunted her, tore at her mind…a question…that she would never know the answer to again.

**The end. **

**Special thanks to my girlfriend for suggesting this story. Update: after a lovely dinner where thankfully, nobody died like in this story, Sarah has asked me a very important question involving a TARDIS-shaped box and her mother's engagement ring.**

**I said yes!**


End file.
